Safe And Sound
by backgrounddreamer
Summary: Kurt has a rough day at school and Blaine's there to comfort him. I'm too tired to write a better summary, but I promise that the story is better! Klaine  fluff hopefully !


**This little story came to me in English class, when my English teacher was showing my class her wedding song (she's getting married this weekend - congrats Ms. McPherson!) and so, instead of studying for science, I wrote this. In case you were wondering, yes the song in the story is her wedding song. If I managed to mess up the lyrics in some way, I apologize - I've only ever heard the song twice and had to google the lyrics. Thanks to ImNoHeroImTheVillain for reading this for me and telling me that it was not stupid! I hope everyone else likes it too.**

**Obviously, I do not, in any way, resemble Ryan Murphy. In other words, I don't own Glee.**

Blaine was feeling a strange mixture of happy and angry. He was perfectly content in the position he was in: laying on Kurt's bed with his boyfriend's head on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other, Kurt's chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. On the other hand, one glance at the other boy's tear-stained face released a bit more of the hot anger that bubbled up inside of him.

A couple hours ago, Blaine had arrived at McKinley to pick up Kurt, just in time to witness a group of jocks yelling insults across the parking lot at the petite countertenor. Kurt would have just let the insults slide right off of him, if it hadn't been for the fact that they were taunting him about winning Prom Queen and he was already having a bad day (the whole Jesse St. James thing really brought him down).

The boys decided to skip their date, instead going to Kurt's house where Kurt could cry on Blaine's shoulder. In between sobs, he explained his horrible day to Blaine, who held him close and whispered comforting words in his ear. Eventually, Kurt's tears stopped and he fell asleep in Blaine's warm embrace.

Blaine softly kissed Kurt's forehead and started to sing, putting as much feeling as he could into the song – love and an urge to protect this boy at all costs.

_You slept through the last small town_

_I'll wake you up when the next one comes around_

_And your eyes are closed like you truly believe_

_You're safe and sound with me_

Kurt opened his eyes a bit, pulled out of dreamland by what seemed like the voice of an angel. Blaine didn't notice (or didn't show that he noticed), too wrapped up in the song.

_No looking back, no turning into salt_

_The city was crumbling but baby we're not to fault_

_When things got rough, I promised you we'd leave_

_You're safe and sound with me_

Blaine gently brushed Kurt's hair back from his face and ran his hand over the soft skin of Kurt's cheek.

_You're safe and sound with me yeah_

_Just like you always will_

_Just like you always will be_

_The wipers clear the windshield of the rain_

_My shirt sleeve dries your eyes the very same_

_We fit together like the ignition and the key_

_You're safe and sound with me_

_You're safe and sound with me yeah_

_Just like you always will_

_Just like you always will be_

Kurt suddenly leaned over and kissed Blaine, who thought Kurt was still sleeping. When they pulled apart, Blaine softly finished the song.

_You're safe and sound with me yeah_

_Just like you always will_

_Just like you always will be_

_The glove box light shines bright enough to see_

_You read the map like you're reading poetry_

_And it just might take you forever to see_

_That you're safe and sound with me_

They lay there in silence for a minute, letting the moment stretch out for as long as possible.

Kurt meant to say, "Thank you. That was beautiful." But when he opened his mouth, the words that came out were "I love you".

"I love you too, Kurt. Forever."

**Now that I'm reading this over again, I'm starting to think that it sounded better in my head. Oh well, it could just be that it's 12:50am and I need way more sleep for my brain to function properly. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-MC**


End file.
